Caster (Charles Babbage)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, making his debut in the London Singularity. Caster's True Name is Charles Babbage, the King of Steam, a mathematician turned scientist from the 19th century who dreamed about the revolution of the world. He was known as a prodigious great scholar, employing a steam engine to invent the first computers in the world, the Difference Engine, and the Analytical Engine. Although known as the father of the computer in modern times, he died halfway through his projects, leaving both machines uncompleted and having his envisioned future "vanish into the threshold of the eras." Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Dimension of Steam Name: Caster, Charles Babbage, "King of Steam" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 79 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Caster-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Steam Manipulation, Reality Warping through Dimension of Steam (As a Reality Marble, Dimension of Steam allows Babbage to overwrite reality with his own envisioned world), Can create numerous smaller robots styled after his own armor, Telepathy and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has a strength rank parameter of B++, making him far stronger than Saber under Shirou. Fought Mash and Mordred in the London Singularity.). Higher with Dimension of Steam (When used as an attack, its firepower is equivalent to a C~B rank Noble Phantasm, which should make it comparable to or stronger than similarly ranked Noble Phantasms that can produce A-rank strength. Can also increase its potency with Overload skill, making it more powerful than normal) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Mash and Mordred) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has B++ Endurance, thus making him more durable than Saber. Fought Mash and Modred) Stamina: Very High, virtually tireless as long as he has magical energy Range: Extended melee range with his mallet Standard Equipment: His mallet and his "armor" manifested through his Noble Phantasm Intelligence: Charles Babbage was a genius of his time. Initially a mathematician that studied calculations on the movement of celestial bodies, he later became a scientist after realizing there was an even easier way for all people like himself to develop calculations like this. This lead him to develop the first mechanical computers that eventually led to more complex designs, with his blueprints to said inventions being so flawless that even the tiniest of errors were not present in them, although he died partway into their developing stages before they can be completed. His intellect still shows as a Servant, being one of the three masterminds behind the demonic fog created in the London Singularity along with Paracelsus and Makiri Zolgan, with Babbage himself creating a device that propagates the demonic fog along with creating himself an army of robots to fight off against Chaldea and their allies throughout the Singularity. Weaknesses: He cannot attack while in spirit form. Using his Overload skill can damage him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Dimension of Steam: Gorgeous World of Ashes: The Noble Phantasm of Charles Babbage, the sublimation of Babbage's craving and reverie for his dream of future carried in his very heart and the mechanical armor that wraps his body. It is a continuously-active Noble Phantasm in the form of a Reality Marble that allows for the creation of various smaller machines modeled after his armor. While this would make it a high ranked Noble Phantasm due to its special characteristics and rare nature, its firepower output is only equivalent to that of a C-B ranked Noble Phantasm. When activating it by its full name, however, Charles Babbage can raise the steam engine inside him to make it work at its maximum output where he can unleash all of it through a high-powered long-range attack. It is noted that Babbage must not ever remove his armor as the Noble Phantasms passive ability is done due to the unique steam engine inside of him that is powered by the reality marble inside of him, for if he to take it off even once, only a lump of steel will remain behind in his place. Class Skills * Item Construction (False): A skill that acts as an equivalent to the normal Item Construction skill due to the lack of the user's aptitude as a magus. Babbage does not obtain this skill because he was not a magus in his lifetime. However, by the unification with his Noble Phantasm, he obtains an ability equivalent to this skill. In his case, his armor allows him to create weapons and elixirs at his disposal. Personal Skills * Single-minded: A skill that displays the superhuman characteristic of the user focusing on a single goal. For Babbage himself, it is demonstrated when he puts his focus on calculations, planning, and building. It also adds a bonus to his Item Construction skill, granting his creations much better quality than what they would be from before. * Mechanical Armor: A mechanical armor that boosts the parameters of the user. It represents the mechanical body of armor that Charles Babbage is summoned in, where it is said to be impossible to remove from him. It also grants him a rank up to Strength and Endurance as well as three "++" modifiers to three parameters but causes his agility parameter to go down by one rank. * Overload: A skill that permits overcharging one's power at the cost of overheating. Babbage can use this by putting his steam engine on a rampage, increasing his armor's power output as well as his Noble Phantasm at the cost of damaging himself due to being one with his armor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Summons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users